world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
060614SeriadKate
10:10 -- abyssalArrow AA began trolling carewornAstrologi2t CA at 22:10 -- 10:10 AA: Hello, Seriad. 10:10 CA: Oh hi, Kate! 10:11 AA: I know I am probably messaging you out of the blue from your perspective, but I am trying to check in on everyone as I have been indisposed for quite some time. 10:11 AA: How is your team doing? 10:11 CA: Oh yoou knoow, being shit 10:11 CA: Leoon's dead 10:11 CA: And Kikate and Joossik 10:12 AA: Yes... 10:12 CA: Vejant's proobably dead toooo... 10:12 CA: Yeah aloot oof us are dead 10:13 AA: So, missing or killed are as follows: Nullar, Balish, Kikate, Jossik, Vejant, Leon, Dean. I haven't heard from Avel in a while either. 10:13 CA: Balish and Nullar are missing? 10:14 AA: Yes. Balish was on my team and he disappeared. Attempts to contact Nullar have proved equally futile. 10:14 CA: >=:c 10:14 CA: Soo hoows the rest oof yoour team? 10:15 AA: We actually just managed to kill a denizen. 10:15 AA: That said, our imps aren't nearly as difficult as anything Beau's team has to manage. 10:15 AA: We're looking into a way to allieviate that problem. 10:16 CA: I... Doon't think we've even encoountered an imp yet 10:16 CA: Moostly NPC drama 10:17 CA: Like, Ryspoor goot cursed by this sea-witch 10:17 CA: Whoo is Sootsia's moom 10:17 AA: Sootsia? 10:17 CA: And Sootsias was dating Leoon whoo was the king oof this oother kingdoom oor soomething oor oother 10:18 AA: And now Leon is gone too. 10:18 CA: But she was suppoosed too be getting married too soome asshoole 10:18 AA: Well, I suppose not getting attacked constantly is a plus. 10:18 CA: proobably oof the White Queens dooing 10:18 AA: These queens are bothersome. 10:19 CA: Soo then I fucked Leoon. Which is hoow he died, and we're in the middle oof a war noow 10:19 CA: Best synoopsis ever 10:20 AA: ... 10:20 AA: You killed him by having sex with him? 10:21 AA: Remind me never to get with a female troll. 10:21 CA: Uh... 10:21 CA: Well 10:21 CA: Leoon was rapid-aged by Jack 10:21 CA: Then he became a virgin wizard 10:21 CA: and used wizardly poowers too hoold ooff the curse 10:21 CA: But then he gave his sick poowerz too me 10:21 CA: and he died 10:22 CA: because he was noo loonger a wizard? 10:22 CA: I doon't knoow hoow this woorks... 10:22 AA: He gave them to you through sex? 10:22 CA: Yesss? 10:22 CA: Orgoone majyyks 10:22 CA: *shrug* 10:23 CA: Yoou can tootally gett with female troolls, Kate >=;oo 10:23 AA: My hithertoo aversion to it was a joke I assure you. 10:25 AA: As such I will follow up with a question: was that a solicitation? 10:26 CA: It can be whatever yoou want it too be 10:26 CA: babe? 10:26 AA: ... 10:26 AA: I'm not sure how I feel about this. 10:26 CA: That was a jooke 10:26 CA: I assure yoou... 10:27 AA: Oh. 10:27 CA: Or it coould noot be WINKING 10:28 AA: For a light player, you are very good at obscurities. 10:28 CA: I can shoow yoou what I want yoou too see 10:29 AA: And what do you want me to see? 10:29 CA: Uh... 10:30 CA: What doo yoou want too see? 10:30 AA: ... 10:31 AA: I don't know. 10:33 CA: Well 10:33 CA: Uh... 10:35 AA: I could go deeper and ask "What do you want me to want to see?" but I think it would just be getting silly at that point. 10:35 CA: Quite sillly 10:37 AA: Do you like me, Seriad? 10:38 AA: Or hate me, whichever your troll fancy strikes? 10:38 CA: I dunnoo Kate... Doo I? 10:38 AA: Ugh. 10:38 CA: I coould Like yoou... >=;oo 10:39 AA: I could like you too. 10:40 AA: The medium is just so lonely. 10:40 CA: Am I alluding at looving yoou? Whoo knoow 10:40 CA: s 10:40 CA: bb 10:40 AA: Goodness. 10:40 CA: Doo yoou want too have human lesbian pailing Kate ;oo 10:41 AA: I don't understand this whole pail business. 10:42 CA: Luckily I have prepared a phamplet 10:42 CA: Full oof Descriptive images 10:42 AA: Oh goodness. 10:43 AA: Color me interested. 10:43 -- carewornAstrologi2t CA sends TROLL SEX FOR SHITHEADS -- 10:44 CA: ((It is literally the shittiest phamphlet explaining pailing)) 10:45 AA: This is both... 10:45 CA: ((The Shittiest)) 10:45 AA: gruesome... 10:45 AA: and... 10:45 AA: terrible. 10:45 AA: As well as incredible. 10:46 AA: But I am now an informed citizen. 10:46 AA: And will consent to this ritual. 10:47 CA: We shoould have red makeoouts next time we meet 10:48 AA: That sounds like fun. 10:49 AA: When do you expect to reach the astrolabe? 10:49 CA: Soooon 10:49 CA: Anything foor u bb 10:49 AA: You're entertaining. 10:49 AA: I am liking you quickly. 10:50 CA: Are yoou hoot and boothered? I usually tend too leave that effect oon peoople 10:50 AA: It's quite tepid in here. 10:51 AA: Bothered, I'm afraid not. 10:51 AA: But that can be arranged. 10:52 CA: ooooh. 10:52 AA: Indeed. 10:54 AA: Who is changing teams on your end? 10:55 CA: We... Doon't knoow! 10:55 AA: We don't either. 10:55 CA: I doon't even thing we've even discussd it 10:55 CA: *discussed 10:55 CA: But we all proobably doon't want too... As that means the looss oof a life... 10:57 AA: Yes... 10:58 AA: Then it becomes a question of who will handle it best. 10:58 CA: I woould say Meoouet! 10:58 CA: But... It can't be Meoouet? 10:58 AA: Most likely to survive death, or perhaps weakest. 10:58 AA: Why not? 10:59 CA: Because... She's suppoosed too be kept secret froom Jack? Or... He already knoows? I doon't even remember anymoore 10:59 CA: Which leaves Me and Ryspoor 10:59 CA: Ryspoor's a pussy 10:59 CA: And that's all there is too say oon the matter 11:00 AA: And you? 11:01 CA: Well, I kind oof doon't want too die at all in this game 11:01 CA: But then, besides Vejant I'm proobably the weakest oon the team... 11:01 AA: That's not true. 11:02 AA: Doir, for example. 11:02 CA: Dooir is truly the lamest 11:04 AA: He is. 11:04 AA: I'm curious. 11:04 AA: If Doir could go instead and somehow make it out alive on the other side. 11:04 AA: But then, he lost his waking self already. 11:05 CA: A woorthy sacrifice 11:05 CA: A page dies foor the noobility 11:05 CA: makes sense 11:07 AA: I suppose 11:07 AA: I think that since we're able to die twice, shouldn't we only send those who have both bodies remaining? 11:08 CA: Doo we have anymoore pages too spare? 11:09 AA: Do we? I don't remember who the troll page was. 11:09 CA: Maybe I'll ask Ryspoor I think he keeps up with this crap 11:11 AA: Let me look at my notes. 11:11 AA: Vejant. Page of Life. 11:12 CA: Man, We coould sacrifice him... But we doon't even knoow where he is! 11:12 AA: You haven't died at all yet, right? 11:14 CA: I am doouble alive 11:15 AA: And Ryspor? 11:15 CA: He is oone-self 11:18 AA: This is proving to be quite the... predicament. 11:19 AA: I think I know what needs to happen. 11:21 CA: Yes, We send ooff Ryspoor 11:22 AA: It needs to be put to a vote amongst your team. 11:24 CA: We just might doo that... 11:24 AA: Good luck. 11:24 AA: I need to see about getting to help Beau and her team. 11:25 CA: We'll need it 11:25 AA: I'll see you soon, "bb". 11:25 CA: See yoou later... Bb 11:25 -- carewornAstrologi2t CA ceased trolling abyssalArrow AA at 23:25 --